1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, especially to a land grid array (LGA) connector for electrically connecting a semiconductor package to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket 5 for electrically connecting an IC package and a printed circuit board, comprises a base 51 received a plurality of contacts (not shown) and has a mating face 51, a stiffener 52 surround the base 51, a level (not shown) and a cover (not shown) pivotally assembled to the stiffener 52 and a plurality of bolt 53 retaining the stiffener 52 to the printed circuit board, wherein the stiffener 52 has engaging holes 520 for the bolts 53 passing through. However, since the bolt 53 is a small element and easily drops out of the socket when assembling the socket. Usually, a limitation member is added to retain the bolt to the stiffener, when the socket mounts to the printed circuit board, the limitation member also can abut against the printed circuit board to adjust an extending length of the bolt downwardly beyond the printed circuit board. Finally, the bolt engages with a backplane below the printed circuit board and mounts the socket to the printed circuit board.
However, since a thickness of the stiffener is too small, so an inner sidewall of the hole can not reliably restrict the bolt, the bolt may swing that may enhance an assembly difficulty thereof to the printed circuit board.
Hence, an improved connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.